Adoption
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Rewritten. After witnessing his mothers death at the hand of his drunk father Rei is sent to an orphonage. Will he find a new happiness or will his past drag him down? Slash. Possible Tala/Rei. Warnings for abuse and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Adoption**

**So I read over this and almost fainted at all the mistakes and bad setting out and so forth. So I'm revising this. I'm pedantic.**

**Chapter 1**

A serious looking woman walked over to the desk and quietly whispered to the receptionist. A tired looking 4 year old boy with long black hair waited for her. His hair was sticking out and he had been crying. His dull gold eyes looked uninterestedly at his surroundings. She returned and led the boy into a room with other kids. He kept his wide innocent eyes downcast and bit his lip nervously.

"Raymond Kon?" a severe woman enquired. Ray looked up and mumbled something. She led him to the councilor's office. "Hi I'm Karen and you can talk to me whenever you want" she introduced. Her patronizing tone angered him.

Ray tried not to laugh at her. "I doubt it old bag" he sharply replied.

She glared at him. "That language is impropriate" she firmly said as she was talking to a naughty five year old.

Ray grinned. "Yeah but that's never stopped me" he replied in malice. After a long silence he finally said "well what part of my life do you want to know?" He knew he couldn't escape this.

Karen smiled. Finally she was getting somewhere. "Tell me about your mother" she began.

"You mean that bitch that lied to gain my trust but betrayed me. Oh yeah I'll tell you about her. She hates me. How do I know? She can barely look at me or touch me. If she does its cause I did something wrong. That's not pleasant" he replied sourly.

"How does it make you feel? Are you sad or angry?" she asked in her concerned voice as if he were as fragile as glass.

"Not really" he replied indifferently.

"Okay" she frowned "how about your father? Does he try to stop her?"

Ray smirked "I wouldn't expect him to. He spends half his time at a pub up the road. I don't know why mum doesn't dump him already. His got a different whore each week." He sneered at his comment.

She looked at the boy in pity and he hated her for that.

"I don't want your pity bitch" Ray said noticing her sympathetic look.

She sighed. "I think that's as far as where going to get today" she said in defeat.

Ray was led back to the room with kids. Surveying the crowed he noticed a girl with pink hair and cat ears. 'Strange' he thought. He shyly walked over and introduced himself.

She looked over a smile that revealed two sharp fangs. "I'm Mariah" she replied with a slight blush. Ray sat down and picked up the colored Lego she was using.

The counselor smiled at the pair 'maybe this won't be so hopeless after all'.

**Okay so that's written way better than before. Hope this one is more enjoyable and easier to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Adoption**

**Chapter 2- Goodbyes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or its characters.**

The councilor took ray to the counselor's office.

"I understand that your parents are dead. That's why you were brought here. To make sure you were ready to be adopted." Karen said clear and crisp.

Ray glared but refrained from saying anything. He didn't want to remember. So his tactic? Pretend not to care.

"Do you remember how they died?" she asked. There it was the dreaded question. Suddenly the room felt like a prison. If he listened carefully he could hear her evil laugh as she poked his soul with her sharp eyes and her burning pitchfork. Okay so maybe he was over exaggerating just a little. Why was he so fearful? It wasn't his parent's death that suited him nicely. No, it was something else…

Finally he began in a strong voice he was determined to keep up. "Father had had one too many beers at the pub. He got out a gun and threatened her. She screamed like the little whore she was and begged for mercy. She died in cold blood while I watched eagerly. I was hidden but one day he will finish me off." He relished the memory almost lovingly.

"Aren't you sad?"

"No. If anything I'm happy. In a sick way I want to thank my dad for saving me."

"Do you want a new family?"

Ray pondered the thought. What if they didn't like him? What if they couldn't find him a home? "I don't know. I guess" he said carefully.

"Then let's look into some families okay." She took out a few files. "Tyson here lives with his grandfather in there family dojo. There waiting for a new kid they can help. They can teach you many things. Tyson is part of a beyblading team."

'He looks a bit too friendly. They are just looking for a charity case I bet. Beyblading? I think I heard my father mention that once.' "Sounds good."

"I'll call them and organize something."

Ray nodded. 'I wonder where Tyson's parents live?.'

"Hey Mariah, great news! I might get adopted soon." Ray excitedly told her.

"That's great. How long until you leave?"

"If the family accepts then a week at most."

**A week later….**

The councilor admitted Ray had changed a lot in 6 months and her work amazed even her. He had arrived a depressed teen and now he was much happier. Mariah had helped alot. She was always there for him to talk to and visa versa. Together they had grown.

She hugged her best friend "promise you'll keep in touch. Here I'll give you this" She took a heart pendent and slipped in a picture of them together. "That way I'll recognize you if we lose each other.

Ray smiled and put it around his neck. "Thanks a lot. I'll give you this tiger necklace. My mother gave it to me and Now I give it to you. The tiger gives you strength of heart" He gave her a finely carved silver tiger necklace. A big proud tiger stood on a rock looking brave.

Her eyes widened "It's beautiful Ray. Thanks a lot"

"I guess this is goodbye. I'm sure we'll meet up later in life." Ray turned away tears starting to fall.

"I'll never forget you. Good luck." Mariah looked brave and saved her tears and helped him pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Meeting the new family**

"Tyson! Rei has arrived. Can you show him his room?" Tyson's Grandfather shouted. A young boy only a year younger than Rei ran out, a happy grin on his face. Rei smiled shyly. He stayed silent watching Tyson speak excitedly. "I can't believe you're finally here Rei! This is awesome." He hugged the surprised boy who looked frightened. What was he doing?

"I'm Tyson, your new brother." Tyson held out his hand.

After a few tense seconds Rei shook his hand "I'm Rei, nice to meet you" his quiet voice said.

Tyson noticed the necklace Mariah gave him. "That's pretty."

"A girl I met at the orphanage gave it to me."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" Tyson hoped he wasn't prying.

"My dad murdered my mum. I don't see yours around. What happened to them?"

Tyson looked sad "Sorry to hear that. My mum died giving birth to me. My dads working overseas. His a scientist. Because he didn't have time for me he sent me here."

"Oh. Does he visit you? What does he do?"

"He always is working on beyblades. He creates different types and I test them. Like last week he sent me new Metal System Beyblades. There smaller so there harder to hit. And there more powerful in battle because there made of metal instead of plastic."

It was all gibberish to Rei. "What's a beyblade?"

Tyson looked at Rei with a 'how can you not know what a beyblade is' look. Rei looked down biting his lip nervously.

"Watch" Tyson took out a blue spinning top with a picture of a dragon on the centre and launched. Rei watched in wonder as the object no bigger than his hand kicked up dust. He smiled. Tyson watched as Rei went from confused to excited.

Rei remembered an object like that. Only it was white and instead of a dragon it was a white tiger. It was in a glass case in his father's home office. Sometimes he would get the courage to see if he could take it and see what it did. But as soon as his hand touched the familiar brass metallic knob he would shudder as what his father would do if he was caught. So he always stayed away fearing his father's wrath.

Tyson looked up to see a man that looked about his grandfather's age talking to Rei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adoption: chapter 3**

"Your father was shot last night. He told me to give this to you. I'm really sorry kid" a strange man said before leaving as suddenly as he had arrived. Rei looked at the small object in his hand. It was the same beyblade that he had remembered seconds ago. Yes he decided it was exactly like it. The tiger looked so fierce even as a small picture that he wondered what it looked like in battle.

_I wonder what its name is. _Almost instantly it came to him. _Drigger._

Nervously he set up the beyblade and launched like Tyson had. The beyblade zoomed around. Drigger gave a proud and fierce roar and came out of the beyblade before the spinning top stopped and fell still. Rei gave a happy yell and picked up the beyblade.

"That was amazing Rei. Teach me how you did that!" an excited Tyson yelled.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've done that."

The moment of wonder was broken by the cruel laughing of 3 boys. They smirked. The red haired boy called out "Hey Tyson! Just the person I wanted to see."

Tyson bit his lip "Shit!" Rei observed the boys as they came into full view. The leader had wild blue hair and crimson eyes that glared at him. His two friends, a boy with red hair and a boy with gray hair looked the same age as the leader. Maybe 16, Rei thought. They looked awfully mean.

Tala looked inspecting at him. "Who's your unlucky friend, loser?" The 3 boys surrounded Tyson.

"Leave Tyson alone!" Rei replied coldly, his golden eyes warning of danger.

"And who are you? I've never seen you in these parts." Bryan said calmly.

"I'm his brother and you won't hurt Tyson!" said Rei his eyes blazing in anger.

The 3 laughed "Do you know who we are kid? You don't want to mess with us."

All Rei needed to know is that they were going to hurt his brother. He growled before attacking Tala. Taking Tala by surprise he was able to land a good hit before the 3 boys descended into the battle. By the end of it Rei had knocked out Tala and Bryan but Kai proved tougher than he thought. In a few swift moves he found himself gasping for breath on the floor. _Damm his tougher than I anticipated _he thought as Kai walked away dragging his friends behind him. He pulled himself up and glared at the floor.

"Are you crazy? You've only been here half an hour and you already started a fight with the blitzkrieg boys. They are bad news." Tyson looked surprised.

"They were going to beat you up. What was I supposed to do? Watch?" Rei replied.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked concerned.

Rei had a cut on his lip and above his left eyebrow, bruises all over his arms and his ankle hurt when he put weight on it. "Nothing I can't handle" he replied.

Tyson tried to support Rei but he refused the offer every time insisting he was okay. Half way back to the dojo he started limping and the pain of his ankle became unbearable. He accepted Tyson assistance knowing it was the only way.

"Hey Max, can you help? Rei just got in a fight with the blitzkrieg boys and his hurt bad." Tyson asked his friend who was at the door of the dojo. Max's concerned blue eyes stared at Rei wincing with each step he took. Together they helped him into the dojo and onto a bed.

"Tyson, get ice and the first aid kit" Max asked. He went to get a cloth and wiped the blood of Rei's face. Rei winced and pushed the cloth away but Max firmly kept at his job. Soon Rei fell asleep still wincing at every touch of the cloth. After his cuts had been treated Max had a look at his ankle. "I'm taking a look at that ankle." Warned Max before revealing the area.

A huge gash sprouting blood that didn't look good at all. Rei winced, trying not to cry out in pain.

In the morning Rei wanted answers. Unfortunately it was a school day and his questions would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adoption**

**Chapter 5- Pay back**

"Have you seen anybody fight like that?" Bryan asked awed.

"Very much in the style of a wild beast. Unpredictable and focused. Usually a deadly combination unless your us" Tala commented.

"Yeah, I wonder about him."

"He came from China."

"What did he say about a brother? As far as I know Tyson's only brother is Hiro. Hiro left years ago."

"Maybe there not blood brothers?"

"You mean adoption or some weird pact?"

"Yeah"

"Anyway today that brat will pay. His still weak from yesterday, so he will be easy pickings. Maybe we can finish him off for good" Bryan sneered.

Tala smirked and his eyes lit up excitedly.

Just then they heard a loud crash followed by an angry yell of "Watch where you are going!" They looked up to see Tyson apologizing to the boy. His raven haired friend helped him up. They noticed how Ray limped and still winced in pain.

"Let's find the front desk" Tyson said to Ray. Ray nodded. He had to see the receptionist to register. Ray started to walk but tumbled to the floor and gasped in pain.

"Next time watch out! You're a dead man" Kai said after intentionally tripping the neko.

Tala and Bryan perked up seeing there leader "Kai!"

"Boy's I have a plan. We can get of that boy once and for all" he announced.

The others listened eagerly as he explained.

"After Recess that boy is bound to be lost. We find him and make him regret defending Tyson."

"Great plan" Tala commented.

Despite how lost Ray got or how new he was, he did surprisingly well in class. He was good at math and English but not so good in science or history. Soon lunch arrived and he sat with Tyson's friends. He met Max and Kenny. Max was a great friend but Ray found him abit too cheerful. Kenny was hard to understand at times but meant well. Tala sat nearby and listened to Max questioning Ray.

"Where are you from?"

"A village in remote China."

"That sounds fun!"

"Yeah it's beautiful; I bet you would love it."

"Tyson said you were his brother?"

"I was adopted."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not answer that now" Ray said sadly.

"Oh, sorry if I brought any bad memories"

"It's okay. It's just that I was adopted because my mother di- passed on"

"Oh"

Tala felt bad for him. Why? Tala silently cursed himself for feeling anything but hate for the enemy. He had learned enough. He had to tell Kai. Still why was he hesitating? Was he protecting the enemy? Ho could he even consider betraying the team like that? He left before he could regret it.

"Excellent work Tal" Kai said after he had told him what he had found out. He left his slight hesitation of course.

"We proceed as planned?" he asked Kai.

"Yes"

The bell rang and the happy friends parted for class. "Can you find your way okay?" Tyson asked.

Ray nodded and smiled at him.

After the crowds of people had disappeared the blitzkrieg boys found the very lost neko. Ray's eyes flashed angrily.

"You're going to regret defending that pathetic brat!" Kai hissed and pinned him against the wall. He punched him and kicked him. Rei kicked his leg and ran.

"Catch him!" Kai yelled.

They caught up to him and tackled him roughly. They attacked him until he just gave up. He blacked out and the boy's were satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Adoption**

**Chapter 6**

Rei/Tala

The teacher frowned and looked at his watch. "Tyson, where is your brother? Look around the corridors for him; I think he may have just got lost."

"Yes miss."

He left the classroom worriedly. Rei may get lost a lot but he usually found the classroom in the end! He thought of the fight with the blitzkrieg boys and the injuries Rei had. Maybe he got hurt! He was still limping. Or maybe…oh no….if it was…he would have to hurry. What if the blitzkrieg boys wanted to 'teach' him not to mess with them? He had helped him. He had humiliated them and it was only Kai's swift fighting that had saved them all the tough reputation. They wouldn't let a 'threat' like that live.

What direction did Rei go after lunch? That's right, he took a left turn. The blitzkrieg boys wouldn't waste time so he was most likely nearby hurt badly. Going off this assumption he raced off.

"What if they notice him missing?" Tala asked off handedly. He was nervous for some reason. Why was he? It was just the brat's brother! How could he care?

"Why so nervous Tal, think he will squeal?" asked Bryan.

"No way, we roughed that kid up bad. I think his scared of us now" he replied in a voice calmer than he felt.

"Are you concerned for that brat's health?!?!" Kai's cold voice cut in viscously.

Kai watched carefully for any sign of hesitation or lying.

"Tsk! No fucking way! That brat messes with us, he should learn his proper place!" burst out Tala, anger in his eye. "Don't ever accuse me of that again!"

"Good. Affection for the enemy never bodes well" he warned softly.

Tyson picked up Rei and carried him to the sick bay. Rei looked really bad. The blitzkrieg boys certainly didn't mess about.

"Nurse, my friend…brother" he corrected himself. He still wasn't used to having a brother.

The nurse looked at him strangely "Sir what happened to your….brother?" she asked

"It was the blitzkrieg boys" he said.

"Oh my! You can wait in the office while I tend to him."

The nurse frowned in worry and got to work cleaning wounds, bandaging and the sort.

Tyson waited in worry. What a bad start his brother had. The nurse called him in.

"Is my brother okay?" he asked.

"He should be fine with plenty of rest. What is his name?"

"Rei Kon."

"But Kon isn't your last name! How can you be brothers?"

"He was adopted to my family yesterday"

"Oh, I'll call your grandfather. You can go back to the classroom now."


End file.
